Beezus Castell
Beatrice Evangeline Castell known as "Beezus" to many is a half-blood witch born on the 7th day of February, year 2064. She is the eldest daughter of Christopher Ivan Castell and Beatrix Castell nee Colter. At present, she is attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry as a first year student wherein she was sorted into Ravenclaw House. The young Eaglet is currently living with her Aunt, the sister of her mother due to some problems that her family had gone through the past few years. Though she still carried those problems and burdens, Beatrice remains cheerful as she could. It was her defense mechanism against the hurt that she had suffered from at a very young age. Many don't know her life's history, but she perfectly learned from it all. Appearance Beezus stands at a height of four feet and five inches. Not too tall but not too short for her age either. She has elbow-length dark brown hair that at times appear red due to its grain and possible component. Her eyes are dark brown that compliments her thick eyelashes. Personality Being Beezus meant being a mixture of almost anything. If truth be told, the girl almost had mood swings. Traumatized by what happened to her family, she becomes more sensitive as years pass by though she always knows to put them in the rightful place. However, if provoked, she would really hit you with the most awful words that she could muster. Apart from that, Beezus is friendly. Well, when she wants to be. She is also full of life and accommodating especially to her friends. But there are times that she uses fake smiles to hide away her tears. In short, Beatrice is cheerful yet emotional. Early Life On the midnight of February 7, 2064, Beatrix Castell nee Colter gave birth to her very first daughter with her husband Christopher Ivan Castell. The baby girl was named after Beatrix' and Ivan's mothers. Beatrice was her paternal grandmother and Evangeline from her maternal grandmother. Hence, the name Beatrice Evangeline. And because she was the very first child in the family, she was given much attention by her family from both sides. She did not know about her being a witch until she turned 6 years old wherein she already had a 3 year old sister, the one who gave her the nickname Beezus in the first place for her sister Bambi couldn't pronounce the name Beatrice very well. Her mother was the one who explained her magical abilities slowly to her, her father was merely listening as he was only a muggle. Yet that difference that they share did not became a hindrance for their family not to be happy but it made their bond stronger instead. Beatrice and her sister were raised with both muggle and wizarding perspective. At first it was not easy for her because she knew that she was different but as she grew older, she came to realize that being torn between a muggle and a witch wasn't too bad at all. In fact, it made life more easier, comfortable and happier for her. Her parents were the simplest example of that happiness for there were various instances when her mother would use spells to cook for them while she attends to her hus band when he arrives from work or there are times when she uses a spell to tie Beezus' shoelaces while she was feeds Bambi. However, good things just never last. A year after, a tragedy occured which changed everything and made Beezus' life miserable. Her father in a fire in the hospital he's was working at as a doctor. Her mother suffered severe trauma and because of that, she was placed temporarily in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Beezus and Bambi on the other hand without anyone to take care of them was left under the supervision of their Aunt Belinda. A few months later, her mother was released and they tended to continue living as they used to even without her father. For a while, they had once again become a family. Her mother, Beatrix worked very hard and gave them a wealthy, carefree life. However, it wasn't the end of miseries for Beezus, for one day when she was already 9 years old. Another tragical event took place. Bambi was accidentallyhit by a car in a muggle sidewalk as she and Beezus were playing tag. Her mother went hysterical and for a second, many thought that Beezus would also have trauma. But unluckily she didn't. Instead it was her mother who became traumatic once more and she blamed Beezus for Bambi's death. She was admitted once again to St. Mungo's and Beezus returned to the care of her Aunt. Her mother never talked to her again, and thereon it was her Aunt Belinda who raised her until she was ready to set foot on Hogwarts. Relationships Family and Relatives 'Christopher Ivan Castell (Father)' "You're such an angel darling and yes, you'll be a beautiful princess too." ''--- Christopher Ivan Castell, when Beezus asked him if she'd grow up to be a princess someday''. A muggle born doctor from Carson City, Nevada. Late husband of Beatrix Colter-Castell and father of Beatrice Evangeline Castell and Bambi Alexandra Castell. After meeting the mother of the two in a charity event for the sick and needy, he requested to be moved into another hospital at Rusholme, South Manchester, England where he sought after the love of Beatrix Colter and settled for good. A few months time passed and the two eventually got together, became happy with each other decided to get married and on June 2, 2051 had made their vows. Three years after, his wife gave birth to their first daughter, Beatrice and by another three years, was gifted again with another daughter, Bambi. Amidst his success and attained blessings in life, his life was taken one day when the hospital he was working on had burned. Though he had spent little time with his family, Christopher was the kind of father anyone would wish to have. He was caring, kind and soft-spoken. 'Beatrix Cyrene Colter-Castell (Mother)' "How could you?! I trusted you..And you..you..you killed your own sister! From this day on, you are not my daughter!" ''--- 'Beatrix Castell, on the day that her second daughter died.'' A pureblood witch who grew up in the Muggle World. Graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into the same house as Beezus, Ravenclaw. She and her husband, Christopher met on a muggle charity event where her sister, Belinda volunteered. Thus, being dragged along. After being together for more than two years, they decided to get married and after three years, they were given their first daughter, Beezus. At the very least, a mother always feels happy whenever her child is with her and that was exactly what Beatrix felt whenever she held her daughter. Moreover, her happiness rose when she gave birth to another baby girl, Bambi. Beatrix' personality was a bit the opposite of her husband's. She's the one who's very strict in imposing discipline upon their children, yet she was a very loving mother. However, her motherly emotions were put to the test when her husband died on a fire. She felt helpless and she suffered from trauma so her family decided to send her to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Injuries and Maladies. Though still shocked from what happened to her husband, Beatrix did all she could to regain her strength and when she did, she was released from St. Mungo's. She worked very hard to take care of her daughters and slowly, the three of them had placed the past behind. Yet, one thing happened which she didn't quite expected. She received a call from her sister one day saying that they were in a muggle hospital and that her youngest daughter had been hit by a car. At that time, she felt like she lost everything. First, her husband now, her daughter. With rage and unfathomable anger, she blamed Beatrice for Bambi's death for she was supposed to take care of her sister. She hated her daughter so much that she willingly confined herself once more at St. Mungo's living Beatrice with her sister. Pain and heartache had taken over so she couldn't come to the realization that her only daughter was still alive and for that, she should still keep on living. She had closed her door, especially to Beezus. 'Bambi Alexandra Castell (Sister)' "Are you sure? Don't leave me okay..And that's an order." ''--- Bambi Castell, a talk with Beezus before going to bed.'' Born on April 23rd 2067, Bambi Alexandra Colter-Castell is the second daughter of Dr. Christopher Ivan Castell and Mrs. Beatrix Cyrene Castell. Being granted that her mother is a pure blood witch and father is a muggle, Bambi is also a half blood with like her sister, Beatrice. She was particularly close to her sister and they were often found together. She was the one who gave her sister the nickname Beezus since she couldn't quite clearly pronounce the name Beatrice. Bambi depended so much on Beezus when the death of their father occurred and they were left under the care of their Aunt because their mother was confined at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Beezus became her second mother and she was loved by her sister so much. However, Bambi only lived a short life. She was hit by a car in a muggle sidewalk where Beezus was supposed to look after her. As a result, she died and Beezus was blamed mainly by their mother because of her death. 'Belinda Colter (Aunt)' "So what happened? Did you get high grades? Did you learn new spells? Did you have a boyfriend?" ''--- Belinda Colter, asking Beezus during summer break after first year.'' A kind, caring, talkative and sweet pure blood witch Aunt. Belinda Colter is the only sister of Beezus' mother, Beatrix. In contrast to her sister having a strict nature, she is the kind, supportive, down to earth and childish Aunt. From the day that Beezus was born until now, she had always been there. She's always by the young eaglet's side and because of her unnatural love for her niece, she didn't had the chance to get married. Instead, she has an adopted son who's older by a year than Beezus. In her perspective, it was not Beezus' fault why Bambi died and so, when Beatrix, her sister had willingly confined herself in St. Mungo's, she immediately took the young Beezus into her custody. She was the one who encouraged Beezus to keep on living and eventhough the girl's mother hated her. Now, she's Beezus mother and confidante. When the tragedies happened, she moved with her adopted son into her sister's house. It is said that Beezus got her cheerful personality from her. She is currently engaged to a Ministry employee and planning to get married soon. 'Dylan Andre Colter (Cousin)' ' ' Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2082